gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-002 Gundam Dynames
Like the other Gundams, the Dynames is equipped with a GN Drive and though melee-capable, the design of the Dynames focuses upon long-range artillery and sniping support. To this end, its standard armaments include the GN Sniper Rifle and an assortment of other firearms suited to different combat scenarios. For high-precision targeting, the unit's facial armor can be reconfigured to Sniper Mode, exposing a forehead scope used specifically with a rifle-like controller within the cockpit. The cockpit also contains customized dock for Lockon's Haro, which acts primarily to assist in suit movement and enemy detection. The name Dynames is derived from dunamis, the Greek word for power or force Armaments GN Sniper Rifle A long-barreled beam rifle, which serves Dynames' primary armament during standard sniping missions. The abundant energy output of the GN Drive and the high-performance fire-control system connected with the unit's forehead scope allow for the accurate ground-to-air sniping of extremely high altitude moving targets. The rifle may be detached and mounted on a bipod, but is usually secured to the right rotatable shoulder dock. An optional scope may be attached above the barrel. GN Beam Pistol A pair of small beam-based handguns normally mounted on either calf of the mobile suit. Designed for use in close-quarters and melee combat, or when the sniper rifle is otherwise inappropriate. GN Beam Saber Two swords, stored at either side of the moveable rear thrusters. They differ from the Exia's standard-length beam sabers only in grip design, and are capable of the same performance. GN Shield & Full-Shield Standard armaments include a small GN Shield, secured upon the rotatable shoulder dock opposite the sniper rifle. Though the jamming effect caused by GN particle release is exploited by the Dynames as a means of obscuring its sniping position, the possibility exists that enemy units may be able to determine its location by triangulating from shot trajectory. With counter-sniping tactics in mind, an alternative set of defensive equipment may be selected based on the nature of the mission -- the mantle-like GN Full-Shield, which consists of two shoulder-docked shield extensions, with movable panels allowing for varying degrees of frontal protection without impeding unit mobility. GN Large sniper Rifle The Dynames is also capable of being connected to a massive version of the GN Sniper Rifle that is capable of shooting targets in planetary orbit. However, the weapon system takes time to fire between shots and Dynames has to be completely stationary in order to use the large weapon system. It is likely that the Ptolemaios is required to give telemetry and targetting data to the Dynames in order for it to it a target with sufficient accuracy (taking into account the movement of the orbital target and potential beam refraction in the Earth's atmosphere). Trans-Am System The GN Drives super charges Dynames with compressed GN particles into the mobile suit, giving it high speed combat capabilities and overall enhanced performance. Combat Characteristics Dynames often execute sniping tactics whenever possible vs direct combat. When battling large numbers in the front lines and unable to snipe using the GN Rifle, Dynames deploy its dual GN Pistols for combat. While rapid firing upon numerous targets, Haro will take over certain systems to ease off the workload off the pilot. Haro is known to control firing calibrations, system and pilot assessment, and most importantly the GN Full Shield. While the pilot concentrates on firing, Haro would control the full shields for protection. Dynames also has miniature GN Missiles from the front armor "skirt" and can be used to fire at numerous targets or destroy a target in melee combat. Ground to outer space sniping is a special feature of Dynames, deploying the super substratospheric altitude gun for destroying targets at extreme distances. Dynames' is also capable of melee combat however a rare tactic to resort to unless disarmed or out of necessary ammunition(s). When needing additional firepower, it can dock with the GN Arms as a mobile armor. Variation GN-002/DG014 Gundam Dynames Torpedo *Head height: 18.3 m *Base weight: 66.0 t (torpedo equipment weight 6.9 t) *Armament: Torpedo launcher, GN beam saber Has sensors on its left shoulder & face and anti-underwater equipment with a huge, larger-than-body-height torpedo launcher that conceals the right arm. Can shoot submerged enemies without entering the water. It appears to fire GN particle-charged GN torpedoes but as the torpedoes themselves remain undiscovered, the facts aren't certain. Category:Anno Domini mobile suits